


Life, Rekindled Slowly

by torna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, for now i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torna/pseuds/torna
Summary: He always wondered why Malos took him in. Was it pity? Guilt? Or something else?





	Life, Rekindled Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be kind!

He always wondered why Malos took him in. Was it pity? Guilt? Or something else? Some may say Malos wouldn't feel such emotions, but after getting to know him better, Jin knew that wasn't true. He was thankful for it. It should have felt wrong, taking comfort in the presence of someone who was once his enemy, but he had been alone for so long. He'd secluded himself, shying away from human contact. Maybe he was ready for a change, it could also have been the general sense of authority coming off the man, fuelling Jin's need for safety.

The warmth of inn room they'd rented was a welcome change from the lashings of the rain. Jin sat on one of the beds, looking down, unsure of what to say or do. So he said nothing. "The names Malos, you might've heard of me. Hell, i'd be surprised if you hadn't." Jin shifted his view to look at Malos, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "So... You got something to say about that?" "Not really. Even if I did, I owe you one now, and if would be rude of me to say something disrespectful."

The falling of the rain outside was the only noise to fill the room for a moment, before the silence broke. "You're a flesh eater, right? I can tell you're a blade, but no driver? Thats just the conclusion im coming too." He said nothing. "Looks like I hit the nail on the head," Malos smirked, "Tell me, whats your name?" "Jin." "Well then, Jin. I'm a blade, guess you already knew that. I'm just like you. I'm angry. Angry at this world, the people in it. I'm sick of it. This world has no place for me, for people like us. Doesn't it just make you sick?" "I-" Jin stuttered, unsure of how to reply. Malos straightened himself up, and took a step towards Jin, before crouching down in front of him as he sat on the bed. "I want to make it better. For me. For you. For people like us. This world has done us wrong, and it's time to make it right, don't you agree?" "I... do."

The rain broke the silence for the next few seconds. "Its late, you don't look like you've slept in days. Get some rest. I'll be watching over you." Malos said, resting his hand on Jin's shoulder. "I guess... I could use some rest" Jin muttered, lying back. He realised he still had his soaking wet cloak on, but the idea of sleep got to him, and he was suddenly too tired to care. "Woah there! Sleeping like that can't be healthy. Here, let me help" Malos helped pull the cloak off, leaving him in his regular outfit. He felt bare, having been used to wearing the cloak. Jin looked up at Malos, muttering a thanks. "Your core crystal." "Hm?" "It's beautiful." Malos turned his back to him, as if he was hiding something. "Get some rest now. I'll protect you from here on out. You have nothing to worry about anymore, we can talk more in the morning"

Jin's consciousness started to drift before the end of that sentence, and for the first time in a while, he slept well.

Maybe things aren't perfect, but with Malos, they're starting to get a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I love this pairing. Jin and Malos obviously love each other a lot. I really hope this pairing gets the attention it deserves, so here I am! Not evem a fic writer, but writing for this pairing with the hope that it catches on. Hopefully I got them in character!


End file.
